Friends - A MoonClan Story
“Let all those who can fight for their friends gather to hear my words!” Rainystar’s strong voice carried out over the clearing, no evidence of the sickness that had taken her former life. Her gaze was clear, sparkling, but not with uncontrollable fever, only pride. Blizzardpaw was relieved - the time without a true leader had been nerve-wracking. Paranoia kept him up till late at night, worry that something would happen. He had a wild imagination, sure - he dreamed of the ability to fly like the birds, or manipulate fire, or became invisible to any creature. He wished for the ability, the power, to be extraordinary in a sense that awed all, that denied nature, but it was impossible. That was okay, though - Blizzardpaw was known for his stories, his ability to weave words together to make you picture a character, make you understand them, and although he spent a long time mulling over the right words, whenever he told someone the story, pride at finally doing so warmed his heart. Although, pride at stories wasn’t the only thing he was proud at. Sure, he caught on on catching prey swiftly, and fighting pretty quickly too. But another wasn’t - wouldn’t - catch on to Blizzardpaw’s own feelings. It was understandable - they had been friends for a long time, and it was only recently he had realized his feelings for the cat. But as he gazed at their sturdy build, the sleek fur, the warm smile they gave him, the spotted tom honestly did feel like he could fly. “Come on, doofus,” Honeypaw huffed, nudging his shoulder. “We’ve got a Clan to impress.” He blinked. “R - Right,” he stuttered, tearing his gaze away from the smile that sat happily upon his friend’s face. “Let’s.” MoonClan easily moved to let them go forward, each now directly in front of TallRock and gazing up at the leader. “Two novices have proved they are ready to be named warriors of MoonClan.” The silky-furred she-cat gazed out at the gathered cats, nodding at Honeypaw. The pale ginger she-cat’s amber eyes widened, bright with excitement. “Honeypaw, you have reached the level of skill and age required to receive the noble rank of warrior. Do you promise to fight for MoonClan, to hunt for MoonClan, and to protect MoonClan, even at your dying breath?” “Yes! I - I mean, I do.” She flushed, but it was almost undetectable - the smile and happiness she was radiating kept her embarrassment minimum. Rainystar smiled, seeming to be holding back a small chuckle. “Then use this rank and the skills of which you have learned wisely. Let the moon shine upon you as the new warrior of MoonClan, Honeypetal!” The newly-named Honeypetal purred, bowing her head, before stepping to the side, gaze shining with joy. Blizzardpaw couldn’t say for certain, but she seemed too excited for nervousness, the enthusiasm only growing as the Clan chanted her new name - “Honeypetal! Honeypetal!” He, on the other paw, wasn’t. How his heart raced, how his breathing quickened, how his legs shook with both fear and excitement. He would be seen as an adult now, which was both terrifying and thrilling, but he didn’t have time for this, because suddenly Rainystar was speaking again. “Blizzardpaw, you have reached the level of skill and age required to receive the noble rank of warrior. Do you promise to fight for MoonClan, to hunt for MoonClan, and to protect MoonClan, even at your dying breath?” Blizzardpaw swallowed. He would be promising to die to protect his Clan, and while that was a noble and honorable death, it was still scary to think about. “I do,” he meowed, but his voice wasn’t as strong as the leader’s, although, to his relief, it didn’t shake. He knew that he had to accept, say “I do”, or else he would stay a novice, or even be outcast from the Clan. He sometimes dreamed of running away, of the life of being a loner, or a rogue. Blizzard - that was what he called his alter ego. He dreamed of a life on his own, striking it solo, independently, no help needed. He could take down the cats trying to harm others before blinking away, disappearing. Mysterious, brave, strong - the name of Blizzard would be known to all. But Blizzardpaw knew that the reality he created could never occur, because he couldn’t survive on his own, like that. Sure, he could fight, and hunt. But his friends and family were here, not out there, and he would miss them greatly if he left. “Then use this rank and the skills of which you have learned wisely. Let the moon shine upon you as the new warrior of MoonClan, Blizzardwind!” The long-haired tom was frozen. Blizzardwind. I’m Blizzardwind. Shaking himself, he leaned into a bow, before standing up straight after a moment. The Clan chanted his new name - “Blizzardwind! Blizzardwind!” - as he realized what had just happened. “Blizzardwind,” he murmured to himself. It was a name that he couldn’t help but purr at, because he had earned it. Blizzardwind. Maybe that name can be a legend among cats one day, too. “Blizzardwind!” His heart quickened at the name, but not because it was his - because of who spoke it. Glancing over, it was confirmed - Tigershadow’s brown-gray fur was nearing as it moved through the crowd. When the tom’s amber eyes found Blizzardwind’s own light blue-gray, he could’ve sworn that Serenity must’ve decided they just loved the white tom. The tabby approached as the crowd dissipated, bumping his shoulder with a friendliness that reminded Blizzardwind that was all they were - friends. Okay, maybe Serenity wasn’t smiling at him. “Congratulations, Blizzardwind!” Tigershadow grinned, emphasizing the new name. “I like it. It’s cool.” “As cool as Tigershadow, though?” he rebuted with a smile. Tigershadow paused to consider. “Nah. Mine’s still cooler.” Blizzardwind laughed, and as they headed to the fresh-kill pile for Tigershadow to get a mouse, he thought that maybe it was okay if they were still friends. He would rather hide his feelings for the tom and enjoy his company than tell him and risk losing their friendship. For now, anyway. Category:Stories Category:Warrior Ceremonies